


（V洛）幼稚的海扁虫与一触即发的战争

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 雌雄同体的扁虫们会在交配时用剑状的阴茎你来我往地刺击，这种危险的击剑运动，以谁先挨上一下谁就会被注入精子并成为母亲而结束。





	（V洛）幼稚的海扁虫与一触即发的战争

**Author's Note:**

> 没有丝毫剧情的NC-17

洛夫伦看上去失去了挣扎的能力——

一小时前一堂训练课结束，他向队友范戴克发出了晚餐邀请；十分钟前他们在洛夫伦家的餐桌边坐下，面前摆满丰盛菜肴；一分钟前范戴克起身去厨房拿料汁，洛夫伦坐在自己座位上看着对方绕过桌子向厨房走去，途经自己的座位。他还呆愣着，然而范戴克已然向他倾倒过来。后者显然没有继续前进的意图，荷兰人只是缓慢地压下来，手指牢牢钳住洛夫伦的下巴，在他因诧异而微张的薄唇上狠狠吮了一口。

在接下来的一分钟内，范戴克做了更多。他嘴唇只离开了一瞬间，又贴了回去，似乎要把自己身上的热度一并传给被吻住的两片柔软微凉的唇瓣。洛夫伦在一开始的惊讶过后尝试着扭动几下，然而很快被范戴克按了回去，对方两只手分别有力地控制肩膀和下颌，小臂施力把人卡在椅子里，炙热的呼吸尽数喷洒在他的脸上。

范戴克并不急于进攻，他认为单是外部攻击已足够让洛夫伦放松防守。方才他们晚饭吃到一半，现在他舌头在洛夫伦的嘴唇上舔过一遍，津液恰好卷了唇边沾着的沙拉酱的一点甜味。范戴克之前钳住对方肩膀的左手缓慢下移，自然地把人搂进怀里打量一番。现在洛夫伦完全失去了刚才晚餐时伶牙俐齿的模样，羞耻夹杂着愤怒的表情在脸上交替出现，眼神颤抖湿润，符合范戴克之前让猎物屈服的预期——于是他继续进攻，在洛夫伦紧闭的齿列上舔过一遍，顺利撬开大门长驱直入。他仗着自己占据攻势，舌尖伸进去挑逗另一块柔软的舌肉，一番纠缠后又探入口腔更深的角落。范戴克把两人的气息裹在一起再均匀地分给彼此，洛夫伦被他各个角度地把握要害动弹不得，一并被卷进了范戴克强势而浓郁的吐息里。

然后时间流淌到了现在。他们有整整一分钟的时间停留在这个怪异的接吻姿势，身为被操纵者的洛夫伦全面落于下风，连呼吸的权利都被剥夺，换气声凌乱地响起，期间夹杂着一点细微的哼叫和衣物的摩擦声。餐厅里并无他人，这些声音听上去便太过淫糜，在安静的地方响起时尤为明显。范戴克感觉身下人的反抗力度渐渐小了下去，他满意地用大拇指擦过洛夫伦下巴上冒起的胡茬，松了右手，预备着抽身离去。他缓慢地后移，期望下一秒就能低头看见洛夫伦被自己吮吻得脸红气喘的模样。

然后，范戴克被洛夫伦狠狠地咬了一口。

这变化完全出乎他意料，荷兰中卫场上指挥若定胸有成竹，生活中也为一切事情做好计划，他认为洛夫伦会被自己吻得失去理智，按照他设定的动作和流程，洛夫伦就一定会被制服；然而现在经验丰富的猎人被他已经捕获的猎物反咬一口，洛夫伦抓住范戴克撤退的时机迅速地完成了反制。被咬舌头的疼痛显然比被强吻的屈辱大得多，况且他的报复本就是自己未被完全制服的一种证明。洛夫伦洋洋得意地听见范戴克嘴里倒抽一口凉气，声音嘶哑破碎如同被俘。

现在，满意的神情过渡到了后发制人的洛夫伦脸上。他后退起身，面颊上还飘着方才呼吸凌乱的绯红，然而眼底尽是愉悦之色。他整理了一下自己被弄得凌乱的衬衫，用手背抹了抹嘴才开口，“原来也有你防不住的进攻。”

这怎么能算，范戴克想，他之前绝不会想到表面上已然放弃挣扎的洛夫伦会让自己流一次血。

荷兰中卫身体条件不错，又更靠脑子踢球，自然明白这样想当然的疏忽是防守中的大忌，往往会被不按常理出牌的攻击手们捅破漏洞，接下来便是一场灾难。然而范戴克又和一般后卫不一样，他能迅速总结之前的失误，并且在接下来的防守中继续贯穿自己的计划，他行动起来冷静自持屏蔽环境干扰，甚至能因为之前的失误，而在将来爆发出更大的力量。

如今范戴克在另一片战场也是一样，洛夫伦平日一副粘人软骨头，教人恨不得把他按在更衣室角落干上整夜，然而这种念头止于空想，真实践起来并不容易——刚才他的掩饰加反抗已然说明一切。不过这并不要紧，范戴克起身看着半米外同样站定的洛夫伦，心底的火苗燃烧得更旺盛了。他确定，会亮爪的小猫、会反抗的战俘，比一个干瘪欠操的幻影更诱人。

TBC.


End file.
